


The Death of a Bachelor

by sleepy_purr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_purr/pseuds/sleepy_purr
Summary: AN: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm having fun with this story. And this is self insert, so please don't hate or anything!Genji falls for a girl who's visiting Hanamura with her friends. That's about it?





	1. The Ninja meeting his Princess

The youngest Shimada brother had once again successfully snuck away from his brother, and his home to go play at the arcade for hours, probably have fun with a few girls, sneak back into his home, get lectured by Hanzo the next day, and repeat. 

Genji was playing an older game, it was one of those scifi ship shooter games. His tongue stuck out ever so slightly as he concentrated on the game at hand, his eyes zoned in on the screen when he heard the sound of a bell, the bell that hung above the door. “Welcome.” The owner greeted whoever arrived. The young ninja had taken his eyes off the screen just to see who it was. 

His eyes went wide, his mouth dropping in awe. What smiled in the doorway was beautiful, there stood a lovely girl he’s never met before. Her hair was to her shoulders, like waves of chocolate so delicately spun in swirls that accented her cute, chubby cheeks. Her eyes a deep, alluring shade of brown that shined in curiosity and hesitance. He felt his heart beat thumping against his chest, as if it was about to explode within him at any moment. 

“I have to talk to her.” He said as he began to walk, he then noticed two other girls, who were gorgeous as well! One who had long, red hair tied back into a ponytail, it looked so soft to the touch. Her eyes a beautiful basil green hue, they too were enchanting. 

The tallest out of them had her dark lovely eyes on an old fighter game, her hair was in a style he wasn’t very aware of, but it was still pretty. She then looked over to him when the red head nudged her. She rose a brow at him, spoke a few words and headed off to the game she was looking at before. 

He came a little closer to them, a flirtatious smile on his lips as he looked at the brunette, and boldly took her hand in his, he took a mental note on how soft it was. “I’m sorry, but have we met? I wouldn’t forget a pretty face like yours.” He said, causing her to blush and smile shyly. “U-Um-“ she didn’t know what to say, making him gush at how cute she was.

“It’s alright. I noticed that you’re new here. How about I help you- I’m sorry I don’t know your name, Princess.” he said grinning. She blushed a little more at the nickname, making him chuckle. “I see that I’m being the third wheel. You have fun Quinn~” the red head said to her brunette friend “I-Ichigo!” Quinn whined softly as the other girl laughed and went to play some games. 

Genji grinned more “Quinn? Is that your name?” he asked, she nodded. Cheeks a rosy red. He smiled “It’s a beautiful name for a princess such as yourself~” he teased, she looked like she was going to faint from his comments. He laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders “I’m Genji, Genji Shimada.” He introduced, looking down at her. “Have you been to an arcade before?” he asked she shook her head no. “I-I don’t play many games. A-And where I come from, we don’t have m-many arcades.” She told him, which he thought was a little strange, but no matter. 

“Why don’t you pick a game, and I can maybe help you?” he said already pulling her along into the arcade. “Oh, o-okay.” She muttered, he watched her look around. 

Her eyes scanning each game in hopes of finding one that would interest her, she was so cute. She looked hesitant, and timid. He assumed she wasn’t used to guys approaching her in such a way, but her eyes shined with happiness. 

To him, it seemed like his world had just stopped, it was just them.

His heart raced whenever she glanced at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

“Umm..How about that one?” she said, pointing to Pac-man. A classic. He grinned and lead her to the game, she looked nervous as she began the game. She was pretty good, she was able to stay away from the ghosts, until one of them got her. He chuckled seeing her lips form an adorable pout of disappointment, he smiled as he gently placed his hands over her own.

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you how to beat those ghosts, Princess~” he said pressing his chest against her back, his chin gently resting against her shoulder so he could see and help her out, and of course get as close to her as possible. 

So he held her hands as he moved the controls with her, it was almost like their bodies were in sync with each other as they moved. 

He never wanted the closeness to end, she was so soft and sweet. He guided her hands, moving the yellow little sphere with her, his heart beat was going a mile a minute. He leaned in closer to whisper- 

“Alright lover boy, I think you broke our friend here.” The very tall girl said, who had pulled the couple apart, the green haired teen pouted and gave her a small glare. The red headed one- Ichigo- had began to fan Quinn’s face. He looked at her face, and noticed how red her face was. Of course he was concerned, but he also felt a little bit of pride in being able to make her blush like that.

“I-I’m f-f-fine, T-Terri, I-Ichigo. R-Really!” the brunette stammered out to her friends reassuring them. They gave each other a look before turning to their short friend “Well, we need to head back anyways.” Ichigo said, Genji pouted. He didn’t want her to leave! He smiled and took both of Quinn’s hands into his own, slipping a piece of paper into them. “Meet me at the place on the paper I gave you, I’ll take you on the best date ever.” He said, she looked surprised “A-A date?” she asked him. 

He nodded eagerly, a wide smile on his lips “Yes!” he replied, she smiled softly “Okay, I’ll go on a date with you!” she said smiling happily, causing him to blush at how cute she looked smiling! “Okay, okay. Come on Quinn, or else we’ll get in trouble.” Ichigo said, the two girls dragging the brunette away. 

The greenette smiled dreamily “I hit the jackpot..” he muttered, as he left as well. 

He arrived home, his brother as usual, had his arms crossed over his chest. A scowl on his face as he glared. “You’re late, again.” Hanzo said, though Genji was too entranced to listen to him “Brother, I met a beautiful girl today.” The younger brother told his sibling. Hanzo rolled his eyes “This is not news to me Genji.” He said to his little brother as he had this very odd, and in love look on his face. 

“Hanzo, you don’t understand. She was, so beautiful! She had such round, cute cheeks. Her body was so plush and soft, like a teddy bear! And her eyes, they were so dark and enchanting. They showed her emotions so well, she was like an open book. Brother, I think I’m in love.” Genji ranted, Hanzo sighed “You say this about every girl you meet.” The older sibling told him, the greenette pouted, brows furrowed. “I’m serious! I really think I love her!” he whined. “We’ll see, you’ve said all of this before Genji.” Hanzo muttered to his brother before leaving him, having enough of hearing his shenanigans with women. 

Genji sighed lovingly, looking like someone with visible hearts surrounding them as he thought of his princess.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm having fun with this story. And this is self insert, so please don't hate or anything!
> 
> Genji falls for a girl who's visiting Hanamura with her friends. That's about it?

Genji had been waiting in the tree’s for his princess to arrive. He wanted to surprise her, and it didn’t take him long to find her. 

She had her shoulder length hair style in ringlets, with a cute dark blue headband. She wore a lovely light yellow shirt, with a dark blue skirt that had floral print. She looked so pretty, his heart began to race again.  
He was feeling a little nervous now, but not enough to stop him as she walked under the tree he was hiding in. He smirked some as he was upside down, in front of her face. 

Genji leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek, smirking as she blushed “G-Genji!” she cried out in surprise, he chuckled and got down from the tree, instantly wrapping an arm around her “Did you miss me, Princess?” he asked, feeling proud that he was able to make her so flushed that easily.

She nodded slightly “Y-You’re such a sweet guy, and s-so cute! O-Of course I’d miss you!” she admitted. His eyes widened a little, he wasn’t expecting that.. His cheeks heated up from her honest, and surprising words. He felt his lips curve up, his chest feeling light as he pulled her a little closer to him “You’re too cute, Princess.” He murmured.  
“Now, shall we get going?” he asked, she smiled and nodded “Yes!” she replied, the greenette began to lead her around Hanamura, showing her all the best places of the modern districts. He was having a very good time with Quinn.

The two had eventually stopped to take a break, so they took a seat at a bench under some tree’s for some shade. 

He looked to the brunette and had to stare, she was looking around at the people passing by. Her eyes almost focused on them, he found it cute how her lips formed that slight pout naturally. Genji blushed some and rested his hand against hers, she looked up at him curiously. “I-I have to admit, that.. I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.” He told her, her cheeks flushed with red her eyes showing him disbelief. 

“R-really?” she asked, he nodded she smiled softly “Same here, I couldn’t stop thinking about you either. Y-You were so bold, I never really had someone come up to me like you did.. And I have to admit, you’re the first guy to ask me out.” She said, he was a little shocked.

“Really? No one has ever asked you out before?” he asked, she nodded. “Impossible! You’re so beautiful, and soft, and you’re so sweet!” he said, she blinked a few times in surprise “You think that?” Genji nodded vigorously “Yes! Quinn, you’re such a lovely girl! And I know this by just looking at you.” The green haired teen admitted to the girl, he caressed her cheek as she smiled. “Thank you Genji. You’re the sweetest guy a girl could ask for, thank you for the date too.” She said, he grinned and nodded “Of course! Why don’t we stop by Rikimaru’s for some ramen?” he suggested, she lit up “Of course! I love ramen!” she beamed, he smiled and got up taking a hold of her hand “Great, let’s go!” he said the two heading for Rikimaru’s.

They had made it to the little ramen place, the two had already ordered their food and were waiting, talking and enjoying their time. He was laughing at a joke his princess made, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He froze when he heard a giggle “Hey Genji~” a familiar voice cooed in his ear, the young ninja turned to look at a girl he had messed around with. He then saw another girl he had also messed around with, sat seductively on the table. “Why don’t you ditch this little piggy, and we can have some fun~” the girl on the table purred. The greenette looked to Quinn. She looked uncomfortable and upset, her eyes were on the ground. He remembered that this was her first date ever, and he didn’t want to ruin that for her. 

“Sorry, but I’m on a date ladies.” He said to them, they both rose a brow. “Come on, you’re seriously rejecting us for her?” the one hugging him said, he frowned and moved her arms off of him, and gently pushed the other off the table. 

“Yes, now leave.” He said in warning, they glared at his princess before leaving. Noses high in the air as they left.   
Genji let his hand rest on top of the brunette’s in reassurance as she looked at him, a small grateful smile on her face.

After their lunch, they went to the theatre and watched a movie. And he then taught her how to stealthily sneak into another, and so they spent the rest of the day watching movies until they got caught, and had to leave. 

Genji laughed as they were walking “That was the best!” he said, adrenaline still pumping in his veins, the short brunette laughed “Yeah! I can’t believe I movie hopped. I never did that before!” she said giggling, he chuckled and lifted her up with ease, laughing at her surprised squeak and he spun her around. “You’re so innocent Princess!” he teased making her blush and giggle. He put her down and ended up taking her back to the hotel she and her friends were staying at. 

They had made it into the lobby she smiled shyly “So, when can I see you again?” she asked, he grinned “How about next Saturday?” he asked, watching as she pursed her lips lightly in thought, and she nodded “That’ll do! Again, thank you for the date. A-And.. For not leaving me alone and going with those other girls, s-sorry if it sounds selfish!” she said.   
The young green haired ninja smiled and placed a hand on her cheek “It would be wrong to leave a princess alone, don’t you think?” he said, leaning in to kiss her beautiful plump lips, he didn’t expect her to pull away so quickly. His brows raised up in surprise, most girls would kill to kiss him.

Quinn looked away “I’m sorry, but we just met. You’re super charming, and lovely. But I just- I can’t kiss you right now, I would like to get to know you better.” She said, he felt disappointment in his chest.   
But he could understand, he smiled “Okay, okay~ I’ll make sure to steal the princess’s heart to get that happily ever after kiss~” he teased, she giggled and gave his cheek a kiss. The kiss was so sweet, he felt his heart thud roughly against his chest as his eyes lowered into a dreamy look.

“Thank you Genji. I’ll see you next Saturday!” she said and he nodded, waving in a silly way “Y-Yeah~” he hummed and she disappeared into the elevator.   
He had stayed there for what felt like hours, touching the cheek Quinn kissed. He blushed brightly and left the hotel, a giggling, blushing mess all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3: Punches and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm having fun with this story. And this is self insert, so please don't hate or anything!
> 
> Genji falls for a girl who's visiting Hanamura with her friends. That's about it?

Genji and Quinn have been dating for a month and a half, even when she left Hanamura. He was able to talk to her online and such. And now she’s coming back. Hanzo had come to the train station with him, wanting to finally meet his princess. Genji was actually pretty happy that his brother believed him, but he was worried that he would be protective over the younger sibling. 

The greenette could see the bullet train pulling in, and his stomach had butterflies. He was so nervous and excited to see Quinn again. The train stopped, the doors opened and he waited as people spilled out of the vehicle.

He looked up to his brother, and Hanzo’s eyes were scanning each person calmly, but he could see that his brother was eager to meet her.. Or possibly interrogate her. 

The younger brother rested a hand on his older siblings shoulder “She’s going to be a little while, she waits until there’s less people. She thinks they’re busier than she is.” He told Hanzo, he knew this because she told him beforehand. She was such a worry wart about giving people details about herself, mainly she worries over if she’s told everything to you. Genji thought she was too cute.

It felt like hours, but Genji was soon met with reward for waiting as he saw his lovely princess step out of the train. Her dark orbs looking for him, he grinned and waved her over “Princess!!” he called out, she looked over at him, and he face lit up “Genji!!” she cried back practically running towards him. When she made to him, she was instantly in his arms in a tight embrace. 

“I missed you! And where is Terri and Ichigo?” he asked looking for them, she blushed a little “They didn’t come this time, because they wanted us to be alone together.” She replied, he chuckled and kissed her forehead. 

He hasn’t kissed her lips yet, she said they were still off limits. But she seemed to be just fine with him kissing her adorable cheeks and anywhere else he could that wasn’t in a sexual manner.  
Genji turned to his brother when he coughed to get both of their attention. To which the raven haired boy looked down at Quinn “Come with me.” He simply said to her. She nodded, placed her bags down and followed him to where they were far enough away from him.

Genji watched the two talk, his heart racing. He really hoped Hanzo would like her, of course he would. She was lovely, and sweet, like candy! Genji was happy they were coming back, his princess smiled to him as she grabbed her bags again, only for the greenette to snatch them away “Ah, ah, ah. I got this. No princess should carry her things!” he teased, she shook her head slightly as she giggled “Okay, okay.” She surrendered and all three of them were off to her hotel.

They got her to the hotel, and the brothers left. Genji had something planned tonight, so he was confident he could leave her be. “You picked a very suitable girl.” Hanzo said, Genji smiled his cheeks turning pink “Thanks!” he said, Hanzo turned to him a raised eyebrow “Don’t mess it up little brother. Or you’ll break both your hearts.” He warned the green haired ninja. 

Genji nodded “I won’t, I swear it.” He promised, Hanzo smiled some and ruffled his hair “Good. Now you have some training to do- Genji!!” Hanzo cried out seeing his brother had disappeared to go and play games probably.

Later that night Genji had made it to their meeting place, where he would take his princess out to a rather nice place in Hanamura. He was dressed in some rather dressy clothes as well, he wanted to impress is lady love! He kept looking for her and once he turned his face to the sidewalk, he found her instantly. His heart pounded in his chest seeing her in a beautiful, strapless white dress. 

Genji waved her over again to let her know where he was, she smiled and waved back. But something happened, three men surrounded her and two girls. The greenette could see the distress in Quinn’s eyes. He could hear their name calling, and degrading comments from here. Calling her all kinds of horrible things, tears instantly prickling at his princess’s eyes. 

The ninja’s brows furrowed as he ran over to the group, and pushed two of the men away from her “Back off!” he hissed glaring at them. The men glared back, Genji could feel Quinn move closer to him. “Hmph.. You think you’re better than us Genji?” one of them asked, apparently these people knew who he was, but that didn’t sway him. Many people knew who he was because of his clan. “You’re little princess is gonna get what she deserves.” One of the girls hissed, he looked at her. Both of them were from the restaurant.   
“Like hell.” He hissed, he turned to the three men when he saw one of the swinging in his direction from his peripheral. He moved out the way, and kicked the assailant’s side. Punched the other man, but the second one had surprise attacked him. His fist making contact with Genji’s cheek. “Genji!” he heard his princess’s voice call out in worry. 

“Don’t worry, I’m alright.” He assured her, even though his cheek was stinging and beginning to swell. Since he was down, the men had decided to wail on him because he was distracted, kicking him to the concrete floor. 

Genji huffed as he got up from the ground, he was a little surprised by the sight. He saw Quinn had just punched one of the guys, square in the jaw. “Don’t mess with him!” she hissed, hitting him wherever she could. 

His eyes widened, he didn’t know she could fight. She looked like a tiny bear protecting her cub. 

He couldn’t help but grin a bit. Everyone else was just as surprised, when she had knocked the one guy out she turned to the others “Do you guys want any? Cause I’ve got plenty to give.” She growled, the rest ran off but not before they grabbed their unconscious companion. 

Genji had slowly gotten up, she held him up “S-Sorry if I fought him off a little too late..” she said, he laughed “Are you kidding!? That was amazing! I didn’t know you could fight!” he told her, she blushed brightly as they walked “Well, I really can’t fight. I get too scared to hit others. But if I get angry, like seriously angry. I can kick anyone’s butt. Trust me, my nephew should know.” She said as she began to take him to her hotel room. 

At her hotel room she sat him down on one of the beds, he let out a grunt of pain as she did so. She left to turn a light on and came back to sit beside him “Need anything?” she asked, the greenette shook his head “No, I’m fine.” He told her. She smiled softly and took one of his hands into her own, rubbing his hand with her thumb “I want to say thank you. For protecting me.” She said.

He smiled “Hey, if anyone was protected, it was me!” he teased, she giggled “I know, I know. But seriously, thank you. I really appreciate it.” She told him, her other hand pressing against his cheek that wasn’t punched. He blushed a little, her eyes were so deep and told him so much. 

She moved up to him, her eyes suddenly looking to his lips. He knew what she was going to do, and he waited, he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable and that she could back out when she wanted. 

When their lips connected, he relaxed. Her lips were soft and plump like pillows, and the kiss was so light and tentative. She was so very hesitant, but he kissed back, his arms snaking around her plush waist. This was something he had wanted since the beginning, and it was so rewarding that she kissed him. 

She pulled away cheeks a rose red “I-I’m sorry, I wanted to thank you in some other fashion than just saying it.” She admitted, he smiled and kissed her lips again “Best reward ever.” He murmured, feeling like the luckiest man alive. The two that night had cuddled and kissed, even if he was bruised and in pain. He still was still happy, happy to have his princess in his arms. And that he found someone like her.


	4. I love you's under the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm having fun with this story. And this is self insert, so please don't hate or anything!
> 
> Genji falls for a girl who's visiting Hanamura with her friends. That's about it?

A couple days after the encounter, Genji had spent them training with his brother as punishment for not returning home, and for getting beaten up.

It was worth it, for when he met Quinn again, she didn’t hesitate in kissing his lips. They were so soft, and plump. He melted into the kiss, wanting it to last forever, but she had different ideas as she pulled away, nuzzling her head into his chest. “I missed you.” She murmured.

The greenette smiled and stroked her hair, “I missed you too, why don’t we go get some snacks, hang out at your hotel room, and relax?” he suggested. His princess nodded in agreeance, he could just tell she wanted some alone time together, in a relaxing space. The two headed to a store, got some snacks and drinks, then they were off to her hotel room. 

They had been there watching movies and cuddling for hours, enjoying the niceness of it all, he even changed into something comfy, a red T-Shirt, with some simple shorts. 

When Genji looked down at Quinn, he smirked as an idea popped into his head. He moved his hands to her plush sides, and began to tickle her. He was a little surprised to see her jump up, a loud squeak escaping her lips. The greenette smirked deviously at her “Oh ho~ I didn’t know you were so ticklish~” he chuckled as a look of horror landed on her face “G-Genji no, no!” she pleaded, he grinned and pounced on the chubby girl “It’s too late Princess!” he laughed as he began to tickle her, in turn she was crying out and trying to push him away. When her foot had landed in a certain spot… Right between his legs.

He let out a cry of pain, grabbing his manhood as small tears welled in his eyes, his body landing on the floor in fetal position. His Princess let out a small gasp “I-I’m so sorry Genji!” she cried out as she got on the floor and lifted him up to rest his head on her lap, he whined softly “I-I’m okay..” he murmured as he looked up at her, his cheeks heating up as he saw her chest, how voluptuous and soft they looked. 

He’ll admit, he wanted to touch them, but let them be as he felt one of her hands intertwine with his. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She murmured, he nodded and sat up, pressing a small kiss to her lips “Don’t worry, I can handle anything Princess!” he told her grinning, he looked out the window, and noticed the sun was starting to set. 

Genji looked down at Quinn “Wanna go somewhere really beautiful?” he asked her, she cocked her head to one side, but nodded. The two quickly got dressed and he grabbed a blanket, and they were off! 

The couple was walking the streets of Hanamura, Genji had the brunette’s hand in his own, leading the way to a very beautiful place in Hanamura. The Sakura tree park, many people go there, and it’s a very popular spot for couples. And the sun was setting, it would be such a beautiful sight! “Where are we headed?” The greenette heard his Princess speak up, he grinned “I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise!” he replied, he chuckled at her small pout “Oh fine.” She murmured, he smiled this was gonna be too good. She’s gonna be so surprised! 

As they got closer to the park, he stopped and turned to her “Close your eyes.” He said, she rose a brow “What?” she asked, he covered his eyes with his hands “Close your eyes!” he repeated, she giggled “Okay, okay.” She said once her laughter died down, she closed her eyes making sure to use one of her hands to keep them extra closed. 

The ninja smiled more as he took her free hand, and began to lead her again, making sure she didn’t trip. 

About five minutes they made it, he made sure he found a spot for them to see the sunset and he lead her there. “Can you climb?” he asked his Princess as her eyes were still closed “N-No..” she mumbled, he chuckled “Alright, just open your eyes when I throw you!” he said, making her gasp “Are you crazy I’m not letting you-Ahhh!!!” she screamed when he threw her into the air, he laughed as she opened her eyes and landed on one of the branches of the trees, holding on for dear life. 

His laughter died down and he stood there on the ground, both hands on his hips “Are you alright Princess?” he asked, she let out a small whine “Y-Yeah!” she replied, slowly moving to where she was sitting on the thick branch, he chuckled and began to climb the tree with ease, he climbed a little higher than the branch his Princess was sitting on. She looked for him as he so skillfully hid in the leaves and flowers. 

“Genji?” she asked, but was met with him hanging upside down, his grin like sunshine as he placed a flower in her shoulder length hair, she smiled and placed a kiss against his nose. 

The sunset forgotten, as night slowly made it’s way to the world. The two cuddled, Genji’s back against the tree trunk, his chin on top if his Princess’s crown, his arms wrapped around her, the blanket he had taken wrapped around them like a protective barrier against the temperature. They were looking at the stars, gentle moon beams peering in from the coverage of the leaves and sleeping flowers. “Aren’t they beautiful?” she spoke softly, as she moved to look at him. His heart began to flutter as he looked at her. 

Her face and hair glowed from the moonlight that peeked in, giving her an ethereal look. Her warm brown eyes shined with the reflection of stars, as if they were her own universe, the flower in her hair still opened and alive, adding an extra beauty, she was like a goddess. His eyes were wide in awe, his jaw slacked ever so slightly. 

“A-Are you okay?” Quinn asked “I love you.” He blurted out, she blushed brightly and smiled “I-I love you too! Oh Genji, I love you a lot.” She admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He happily returned the hug “I love you so much..” he murmured, the two cuddling in the cherry blossom tree, stealing kisses, and whispering I love you’s until they fell asleep, the moon and stars being witnesses to their confessions and affection, keeping a watch as they slept peacefully in each other’s arms.


	5. We don't talk anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm having fun with this story. And this is self insert, so please don't hate or anything!
> 
> Genji falls for a girl who's visiting Hanamura with her friends. That's about it?

“Ahhhh!! Ooff!!” Quinn woke up to the sounds of Genji falling, she looked down and saw the poor ninja on the ground “Are you okay?!” she called down to the greenette, concern in her voice. He gave her a thumbs up “I’m fine Princess!” he replied. 

The brunette felt relief and let her shoulders relax as he chuckled “All of the petals suit you.” Genji spoke, the girl rose a brow before she reached up and began to touch her hair, and realized she was covered in cherry blossom petals! She giggled and looked down at him, he had a few covering his hair and shoulders “You look like a ninja of the cherry blossoms, how cute!” Quinn gushed.

Genji grinned “Why don’t you hop down, and we can get some ramen for breakfast!” he suggested, she nodded until she looked down at how far the ground was.

“U-Um.. I don’t think I could make that..” she said, eyebrows knitted together in concern and fear. She hated heights. 

He smiled softly, his arms opening “I’ll catch you.” He said oh so casually. She gave him a face of disbelief “I’m not letting you catch me, you may have been able to throw me up here. But I’ll hurt you if you catch me!” she said, she refused to hurt Genji with her larger, heavier body. 

Quinn watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, his back turning to her “Fine, I’ll leave you up there though.” He replied, she could just hear the mischievous smile in his voice. 

The brunette let out a loud whine “Genjiiiii..” she sang and whined, her mouth forming a pout “Fiiinnneeee!” she gave in, he whipped around, arms wide and waiting. She let out a loud sigh, she couldn’t believe she was going to do this. “G-Geronimo!” she said and jumped off the branch, her eyes shut tightly as she let out a loud yelp, praying she wouldn’t harm Genji. When she felt arms around her, was when she opened her eyes and looked up, he was grinning and he gave her a kiss “See? We’re both fine!” he said, gently setting her down. 

She let out a small sigh of relief and took his hand “Let’s go get some ramen!” she said, happy to be getting some breakfast. 

On the way to Rikimaru’s, there was a shop with roses. Genji noticed and smiled “May I have a rose ma’am?” he asked the elderly shop owner, she nodded and gave him a rose as he gave her the money. The brunette smiled lovingly as he put it in her hair “My lovely rose princess.” He murmured, kissing her forehead as she blushed “O-Oh you~” she giggled as they headed to their destination. 

The couple enjoyed their meal, Genji took her back to her hotel “I better head home, I’ll see you later Princess!” he said, the two sharing a kiss before he left. Quinn smiled softly before she headed to her hotel room, where she was blissfully unaware of what unfolded at Shimada Castle.

A few days and Quinn was getting worried because Genji hadn’t contacted her, she even tried calling him. But no answer. The brunette was pacing in her little hotel room, when there was a knock on the door. She quickly answered it, and was happy to see it was her ninja. “Genji!” she said enthusiastically, until she noticed his whole demeanor was different. Something was wrong. “Oh, come in, please.” She said moving out of the way, letting him come in. She closed the door behind her and followed him to the couch, where he sat, his shoulders slumped, his eyes had lost their bright light. 

Quinn sat beside him, taking one of his hands and holding it reassuringly. She didn’t speak, letting him get comfortable and speak first. “M…My father..” he began, she could tell where it was going and she pulled him into a gentle embrace, running her hands through his hair to comfort him as he began to sob. “He’s dead, he’s gone..” he sobbed, holding onto the back of her shirt tightly as she held him. “Let it out.” She said softly, rubbing his back softly as he sniffled and cried against her chest.

He looked up at her, eyes red and puffy. She smiled softly, comfortingly, wanting him to feel better. “Please make the pain go away.” And he kissed her, he kissed her as if he didn’t know how to kiss. It was sloppy, and salty from his tears, his tongue trying to get past her lips. The brunette pushed him away “G-Genji, what are you doing?” she said, trying to keep him at bay “Drown out these feelings, just for a little while.. Please.” He begged, his hands tugging at her shirt. She got up from the couch “No! You’re not thinking straight, calm down.” She said, he furrowed his brows “You want to help me, right?” he asked briskly, Quinn nodded “Of course, but I can’t help you in that way.” She told him, he growled “Then why did I even come here!?” he shouted, frightening the poor girl.

“If you need help, let me help you! But I’m not going to have sex with you to help! Genji, please don’t do this.” She begged him, he glared at her “If you can’t help me, then I’ll get it elsewhere! I thought you loved me, turns out when I really need you, you don’t love me!” he hissed, and now it was her turn to get upset, tears rolling down her cheeks “I do love you! But I can’t give it up, I’m not ready! Can’t you respect that? Genji, don’t walk out! Genji!!” she cried as he slammed the door behind her, she let out a cry and let him walk away. Unsure of what to do.

A few hours had passed and she decided to go out and find him, she began to look everywhere, asking people, but no results. She was worried, worried he would do something he would regret. She began to ask again and stopped seeing a few drunk men “Excuse me, have you seen Genji? Genji Shimada?” she asked they both chuckled “He’s that way.” One of them slurred pointing in a direction and she headed that way murmuring a quick ‘Thank you’. 

After awhile of jogging she stopped at a building, and she saw Genji coming out of the building, girls an either side of him, giggling and rubbing his body in various places, sultry looks on their faces. But what bothered her the most was that he came here, to cheat on her, because he was upset and was denied sex by her, she knew he needed comfort, but she just couldn’t herself to him like that. So he left her, to find women to do things with, to drown his feelings except her, or to even find a more respectable way to make it better. 

He looked up to see her, and he looked surprise “Q-Quinn..” he murmured as she began to cry “How could you..?” she whispered, ignoring the shameless women that clung to him as if he were a flower to a horde of bees. She looked him in the eyes “Turns out, you don’t really love me.” She said, turning around and running away, hot tears streaming down her face as she ignored his shouts for her to come back. 

She headed to her hotel room and cried, until she fell asleep. 

The next day she had to leave, she couldn’t stay there anymore. She packed up her clothes, everything she had, she tried not to cry, she didn’t want to. But they would start up again as she got a knock on the door. She answered it, to her surprise it was two men in professional suits, she rose a brow “Are you Miss. Quinn?” one of them asked, she nodded slowly “Yes?” she asked, unsure of what was going on. “Our leader Hanzo wanted us to give you this.” He said and handed her a letter. She took it, and put it in her pocket “Thank you gentlemen.” She said, they nodded and left her. 

Quinn didn’t open the letter until she was home, surrounded by her friends Terri and Ichigo. “Open it.” Ichigo urged, the brunette nodded “Okay, okay.” She said and opened the letter. “I’m sorry to inform you, b-but…Genji is…D-Dead..” Quinn read out loud, her hands trembling in disbelief. Tears welled in her eyes as sadness washed over her “N-No… Genji.. No this can’t be real.. He can’t be-“ Ichigo hugged her tightly as she began to sob “I’m so sorry..” the redhead whispered “Dammit..” Terri muttered as the brunette sobbed.

Ichigo was growing worried, as her friend was staying in her room all day and night. Occasional sobs could be heard behind the door, “What can we do?” she wondered “She’ll get over it, we just have to let her go through the emotions.” Terri reassured her. Both not knowing it would take three months for the poor girl to truly start feeling better and go through her grief for her lost lover.


End file.
